Character Profile: Prof Keith Frost
. - - . . . . . . . . . . 'Character Profile: Professor Keith Frost' ---- . PLAYER: . Talidus_Nyx, CREATOR: . ShadowMonkey, ADMIN: . IcePrincess07, PLAYER STATUS: . Active, CHARACTER STATUS: . Building -- Active -- Alive, . ROLE: . Head Chef at ______________ & Culinary Arts Instructor at St. Abbot's. . SBIN: . #'''LCE-A14092-1123977-11KF, . '''GENDER: . Male, ETHNICITY: . Caucasian -- German-American, FROM: . St. Louis, Missouri, USA, SPONSOR: . __________, LIABLE-INDIVIDUAL: . Self-Liable, LIABILITY-DEPENDANTS: . Shannon Labbe, . FACTION: . __________, . EMPLOYMENT: . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- Chef at __________, :::::::: -- Head Chef at __________, :::::::: -- Special Culinary Arts Professor at St Abbot's, . ORIENTATION: . Straight, SPOUSE: . __________, SO / GF: . __________, FAMILY: . __________, SLAVE: . Shannon Labbe, FRIENDS: . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- Aya __________, :::::::: -- Doug Grey, :::::::: -- Chef '[http://theislands.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Profile:_Robert_Jay R'obert Jay], :::::::: -- Director '[http://theislands.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Profile:_Christina_Madison C'hristina Madison], :::::::: -- Sir '[http://theislands.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Profile:_Ryan_Madison R'yan Madison], :::::::: -- Chief Master Sergeant '[http://theislands.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Profile:_Richard_Penrod R'ichard Penrod], :::::::: -- __, :::::::: -- __, :::::::: -- __, :::::::: -- Ashley Smith, :::::::: -- Becca Smith, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, . . . ---- 'Physical Stats:' . -- . . . ---- 'Background': . At one-time Keith was a guest to the Islands, waiting for his meal in a 5-star restaurant for quite some time he got up and walked back into the kitchens to find the chefs had thrown a temper tantrum and walked out bringing most of the kitchen staff with them. He began cooking his own meal and without missing a beat began cooking the orders still coming in with help from Cassie Fletcher and Robert Jay. He never left and is now head chef at ____________ one of the premiere restaurants in the entire country. He also serves as a Special Culinary Arts instructor at St Abbot's. . . . ---- 'Transportation': . __________ . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''- Land Vehicles: . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- 1969 '''Chevrolet ''Camaro ''______, :::::::: -- 1986 Chevrolet ''Camaro ''______, . . - Keith Frost 1969 Chevrolet Camaro.jpg|1969 Chevrolet Camaro Keith Frost 1986 Chevrolet Camaro.jpg|1986 Chevrolet Camaro - . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''- Watercraft: . . :::::::: -- '''Qingdao 550 Center Console 18-foot Speedboat, :::::::: -- Motorized Utility Dinghy, :::::::: -- Bayliner 245 Ciera 24-foot Cabin Cruiser, . . - Qingdao 550 Center Console 18-foot Speedboat.jpg|Qingdao 550 Center Console 18-foot Speedboat Basic Dinghy.jpg|Basic Dinghy Bayliner-245-cruiser-1bb3c6.jpg|Bayliner 245 245 bimini 7396.jpg|Bayliner 245 245.jpg|Bayliner 245 Bayliner 245 - 60982 102.jpg|Bayliner 245 Bayliner245 ciera pic7.jpg|Bayliner 245 Bayliner 245 - 2845583d.jpg|Bayliner 245 Bayliner-245-cruiser-1sdffd535.jpg|Bayliner 245 Bayliner-245 13511.jpg|Bayliner 245 - . . . . . ---- 'Work Weapons': . Keith has a Thor-2 Stunprod for subduing the rare uncooperative meat. . :::::::: -- Sentinel ''Thor-2'' Stunprod, . . . ---- 'Staff & Servants': . __________ . :::::::: -- ______, :::::::: -- Shannon Labbe, :::::::: -- ______, . . . ---- 'Pets & Animals': . :::::::: -- Male English Bulldog - "Titan", ::::: . - Bulldog.jpg|Titan - . . . ---- 'Gallery': . - Beautiful-Resort-Restaurant-Kitchen-e1310308559624.jpg EADIM-TRU-Restaurant-Kitchen.jpg EADIM-TRU-Restaurant-Wine.jpg Hacienda-Na-Xamena-photos-Restaurant-Kitchen-Workshop.jpeg Home-kitchen-e1310308716786.jpg Restaurant-kitchen-design.jpg Restaurant kitchen.jpg394128c3-619a-4dfe-bbd0-2e3aa2ca1de6Larger.jpg Restaurant-kitchen.jpg Restaurant-kitchens-1.jpg Restaurant-kitchen-design.jpg Restaurant-kitchen-angkor.jpg - . . . ---- 'Notes': . . . . . ---- . . . . . Category:St Abbots Category:DARK Category:Dominants Category:CHARACTERS Category:MALE CHARACTERS Category:1st Class Category:Teachers